Ilargia
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Après la guerre. La solitude, le manque. Un cœur brisé au clair de lune. Dramione. OS. Deathfic


_Bonjour à tous, _

_Après des mois sans rien pouvoir écrire, je suis de retour avec un petit OS sur mon couple préféré (Dramione !) triste et qui finit mal. Vous êtes prévenus. _

_Les personnages sont évidemment à __**JK Rowling**__._

_Les phrases en gras/italique sont une traduction des paroles de la chanson __**Ilargia**__ (La lune en basque) du groupe Ken Zazpi qui m'a accompagnée pendant l'écriture. _

_Votre avis est évident le bienvenu ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Dis à la solitude de ne pas venir aujourd'hui.**_

(_Esan bakardadeari gaur ez etortzeko)_

La guerre était finie depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant. La vie avait repris son cours, presque normalement. Ils s'étaient tous reconstruits, ou du moins avaient pansé leurs blessures. Ron avait rejoint Georges à la boutique. Harry et Hermione avaient pour leur part accepté la proposition du professeur McGonagall, qui était devenue directrice de Poudlard. Le brun était ainsi depuis deux ans le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis qu'Hermione avait accepté de reprendre la classe de potions. Ils retrouvèrent là-bas Neville qui occupait le poste de professeur de botanique. Souvent ils se retrouvaient tous les trois passant des heures à se perdre dans leurs souvenirs, à parler de tout et de rien. Harry était fiancé à Ginny qui jouait comme attrapeuse dans une équipe française de Quidditch. Elle venait le retrouver dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre et se faisait un plaisir de dispenser quelques conseils aux jeunes joueurs du château. Neville, lui, avait avoué ses sentiments à Luna à la fin de la guerre. Ils ne se quittaient pas depuis, sauf quand elle partait à la chasse aux Ronflaks cornus. Même Ron, qu'ils voyaient lors des vacances scolaires, avait fini par se marier avec Lavande.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était plongée dans le travail. D'abord, elle avait obtenu ses ASPIC haut la main. Ensuite, elle était sortie première de sa promotion du plus grand et exigeant institut de potions du monde. Finalement, elle était revenue à Poudlard en tant que maître des potions. En parallèle, elle travaillait aussi avec Sainte Mangouste pour améliorer certaines de leurs potions. Malgré la présence de ses amis, c'était le travail qui lui permettait de tenir debout. Le travail et une potion qui lui permettait de masquer ses nuits blanches, ses angoisses, sa détresse.

Une journée de plus se terminait au château. Les beaux jours approchaient et les élèves étaient surexcités. Lorsque Hermione regagna enfin ses appartements, elle était épuisée. Elle passa une tenue plus confortable que sa robe de sorcière et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Ses appartements donnaient sur le lac. La nuit était claire, et la lune se reflétait sur les eaux paisibles en leur donnant des reflets argentés. Était-ce la fatigue ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Une chose était certaine toutefois : sa carapace vola en éclats. Le vide qu'avait créé sa mort était abyssal. Une larme perla aux coins de ses yeux, bientôt suivie par des dizaines d'autres. La jeune femme aurait voulu être forte mais la douleur l'emportait. Elle n'était plus capable de supporter cette solitude. Mue par une envie irrépressible, elle quitta ses appartements, traversa le château d'un pas rapide et se retrouva vite au bord du lac. Là, elle se posta devant l'une des pierres disposées en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient été emportés par la guerre. 

_**Tu m'as fait pleurer, en rigolant ensuite en ayant mal.**_  
_(__Irrifarrez, gero minez eragin didazu negarra)_

_Draco Malfoy. 5 juin 1980 - 2 mai 1998. _  
_Mort pour la paix._

Les lettres argentées se détachaient finement sur le marbre blanc. Hermione tombe au pied de la stèle, les sanglots secouant son corps frêle. Elle refusait sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Dans sa tête, des centaines de souvenirs se bousculaient sans la moindre logique. Les insultes, le coup de poing en troisième année, l'inquiétude, leur premier baiser, leurs disputes, leurs peurs et leurs promesses qu'ils partageaient la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie prenant la lune pour témoin… Puis la guerre. La peur de se perdre, le soulagement de se croiser entre deux combats. Jusqu'à cet éclairage vert qui le frappa de plein fouet. Elle-même venait de se débarrasser d'un mangemort quand elle l'avait vu tomber à quelques mètres d'elle. Son monde s'effondra à l'instant précis où il toucha le sol. Le rire froid de Lucius Malfoy qui venait de tuer son propre fils la fit sortir de sa léthargie. Sa haine était si forte, si incontrôlable, qu'elle lui lança à son tour le sortilège de mort. La Gryffondor n'en retira aucun réconfort. Pas plus qu'elle ne put se réjouir quand Harry triompha enfin de Lord Voldemort. Son monde s'était effondré cette nuit-là et personne ne le savait. C'était son secret. Elle se forgea une carapace et affronta avec un grand courage les cérémonies officielles, les enterrements. Jamais elle ne dit un mot de sa peine. Il avait emporté le secret de leur amour dans la tombe. Il avait emporté son rire, sa joie de vivre et son cœur. 

_**Mon feu est éteint, tu n'es pas la seule étoile de la nuit.**_  
_(__Nire sua itzali da ez zara gaueko izar bakarra)_

Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon. Hermione avait passé la nuit à pleurer devant sa tombe. Elle ne supportait plus cette douleur, cette solitude. La lune l'avait nargué toute la nuit avec ses reflets argent qui lui rappelaient son amour, son prince déchu. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à faire semblant. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. La maigre flamme qui l'avait maintenue en vie jusque-là était bien trop fragile pour continuer à la porter. De sa poche, elle sortit un parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit quelques mots à destination de ses amis et une fiole remplie d'une potion aux reflets dorés. Elle regarda une dernière fois la lune et porta la fiole à ses lèvres. D'un trait elle but le liquide qui laissa un doux goût de rose sur ses lèvres. "Je t'aime Draco" furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de tomber délicatement près de la tombe qu'elle n'avait pas quittée de la nuit. Elle poussa son dernier soupir à l'instant même où la lune passait derrière une colline. Hermione avait rejoint les étoiles, son étoile.

Son corps fût découvert quelques heures plus tard et la nouvelle de sa mort se répandit à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry avait gardé le parchemin dans sa poche et consolait comme il le pouvait Ginny qui était venue aussi vite que possible. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, rien soupçonné. Il avait déjà enterré tant de gens chers à son cœur. Malgré tout, il comprenait le geste de celle qui considérait comme sa sœur. Lui-même ne pourrait supporter une vie sans celle qui partageait sa vie.

Une nouvelle pierre fit son apparition. D'un marbre immaculé, elle trônait à côté de celle du Serpentard.

_Hermione Granger. 19 septembre 1979 - 2 mai 2009. _  
_Emportée par le chagrin. _


End file.
